Nunca te amé
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Milo se halla furioso ante presenciar un encuentro de dudosa procedencia entre Shina y Aioria. Ahora intentará tomar represalias en contra del León por intentar quitarle a su novia. Claro que Marín se tiene que enterar. ¿Será verdad eso que cree el escorpión dorado?


**Disclaimer: **¡Nah! Los personajes no me corresponden. No, no, no, solo el autentico Masami Kurumada tiene su autoría, pero yo solo los pido prestados por un momento. No me demanden, please.

**Nunca te amé.**

_**Por InatZiggy – Stardust.**_

**…**

_**No podemos comandar nuestro amor, pero si nuestras acciones. **_

**…**

**Capítulo uno: Furia. **

**...**

¡Esto era completamente inaudito! ¡Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan lleno de furia! ¡Sentía como la sangre le hervía y sus puños se apretaban con tal tensión que estuvo por fracturar sus propios huesos y sus dientes se apretaban a tal grado que estuvo a punto de rompérselos él mismo!

¡No señor, nadie – léase bien – NADIE podía meterse con SU novia! Nadie así y de esa manera. No, no se lo podía permitir, no, jamás se lo perdonaría. ¡Nunca!

- ¡Maldita gata dorada que mete sus pelos en donde no le importa!

¡Ah! ¡Claro que Milo estaba molesto! Sí, lo estaba y mucho, ardiendo en tanta furia que ni el mismo Camus podría helarlo.

- Cálmate. – Sugirió sereno Acuario.

- ¡¿Calmarme?! – Espetó indignado.- ¡¿Cómo rayos quieres que me calme al ver a esa gatubela intentando quitarme a MI NOVIA?!

- Tal vez no es lo que parece. – Respondió para intentar convencerlo.

- ¡¿No es lo que parece?! – Hizo una pequeña pausa-. ¡¿Qué no es lo que parece?! ¡¿Qué acaso no tienes sentido de la intuición?! ¡¿Qué no estuvo más que claro?! ¡Tú mismo lo viste! ¡Tú, y no puedes negármelo! ¡¿No traías esos mentados lentes puestos que usas para leer que no pudiste observar bien o qué?!

- Milo. – Camus se levantó de su asiento para quedar frente al Escorpión que daba vueltas de un lugar para otro. Lo detuvo y lo tomó por los hombros. - ¿A caso no confías en Shina?

- ¡No es eso! ¡Pero es que…!

- ¡Pero es que nada!- Cortó Camus de inmediato-. Tú mismo lo acabas de decir, Ella es tu novia, ¡Ah! ¿Qué dije? TU NOVIA. ¿Qué a caso no confías en ella y en su juicio? Además ella es la mejor amiga de Marín, jamás le haría algo como eso a su mejor amiga.

- ¡¿Pero por qué rayos estaba Shina llorando en los brazos de Aioria?! Y peor aún ¡Sin Máscara!

- Puede que haya sido un simple error.

- ¡¿Un error?! – Milo estaba al borde de la desesperación-. ¡¿Cuándo has visto llorar a Shina por "un simple error"?! Y vuelvo a recalcar ¡SIN MÁSCARA!

- Bueno, acepto que fue algo extraño pero no necesariamente quiere decir que ellos tiene un romance secreto.

- ¡¿Entonces que debo creer?!

- Vez muchas telenovelas ¿verdad?

- No pero si… ¡¿Qué?!- Interrogó confundido ante la incógnita que Camus acababa de plantearle-. ¿Qué tienen que ver las telenovelas en esto?

- Pues que más. No has escuchado esa frase de "Lo que ves es lo que eres" Puro dramatismo contigo.

- Yo no soy dramático.

- Claro, además de que luego medio mujeriego eras antes de que al fin formalizaran y exiges mucho de ella.

- Pe-pero… ¡Pero tú bien sabes por qué!

- No comprendo aún ese afán tuyo de hacer sufrir a la gente para complacerte a ti mismo.- Ladeó el rostro un poco molesto.

- Es que soy irresistible… ¡Pero no cambiemos de tema! ¡Aioria no sabe con quién se metió!

- Milo, de seguro algo andaba mal en su relación que por eso estas que te lleva el diablo. ¿No es así?

- Claro que no. Ella y yo nos llevamos muy bien. – Cerró los ojos indignado y Camus lo miró con recelo.

- ¿Seguro?

- Claro. – Respondió con desdén.

- Milo.- Enfatizó más la voz, y el Escorpión suspiro un poco.

- De acuerdo, sí.

- Lo sabía. – Camus dejo curvearse sus labios en un pequeño momento de victoria.

- Ella había estado comportándose extraño y yo… -Ni Camus le había preguntado el bicho enamorado ya estaba comenzando a contar su trágica historia-. No sabía qué hacer, intente acercármele, intente saber que era lo que le sucedía, pero ya sabes cómo es ella. Nunca me dice nada. Y eso es justo lo que me molesta, siempre me abro con ella, siempre, pero Shina no me paga con la misma moneda. Creo que no existe confianza entre nosotros.

En eso que Camus tuvo que soportar las ganas de reírse a carcajadas. El escenario frente a él con un Milo desdichado no era cosa de todos los días, y es que sencillamente fue muy gracioso.

Milo suspiró desganado y se tumbó en el sofá con la mirada perdida en el suelo, como si de pronto este fuese muy interesante.

- La estoy perdiendo. Ella jamás se había dejado llorar en mis brazos. ¿Por qué con Aioria sí? ¡¿Por qué demonios estaba así con él?! Y la manera en que él la abrazaba… y la manera en que la consolaba y acariciaba sus cabellos con ternura en su mirada… tanto que el mismo Aioria dejó derramar una lágrima.

- Milo, tú sabes que el corazón de Aioria solo pertenece a Marín.

- ¿Pero entonces por qué la miraba de esa forma? De la misma forma en que mira a Marín…

- ¿Por qué no le preguntas? No diste tiempo al tiempo. Cuando los viste simplemente volviste tu camino y no buscaste explicación en ellos. Solo creas hipótesis que ni si quiera sabes si son correctas o no. Intenta relajarte amigo. – Camus se tumbó a su lado, mientras le tomaba el hombro-. Suerte para Aioria que estaba abrazando a Shina, si no, no dudo que hubiera recibido tus quince agujas escarlata en un momento a otro.

- Solo por eso.

- Escucha Milo, tienes que dejar de ser impulsivo. Estoy seguro que Shina te lo dirá después. Por ahora te sugiero vayas a descansar a tu templo. Si no, terminarás destrozando el mío.

Milo suspiró y después miro a Camus un poco pensativo. Después de ello se fue del templo de Acuario. Cuando recién salió, el francés se llevó sus manos a la cabeza para masajear su sien. Algo le decía que Milo no se quedaría con la boca callada. Y peor aún si le iba con el chisme a Marín. Tal vez debía cuidar de él, suspiró cansado.

Mientras tanto el Escorpión descendía las escaleras, -no resignado aún-. Se dirigió a la cabaña de las amazonas y de ahí, que fue a la que le pertenecía a Shina. Tocó unas cuantas veces a la puerta pero nadie respondió. Entonces entró por la fuerza, pero no había ni una sola alma ahí. Se adentro en la habitación, y se sentó en la cama de la amazona de Cobra. Bien tenía planeado estar ahí hasta que esta llegará y le diera una explicación. Después de ello, volteó su mirada hacía el escritorio que se encontraba justo a un lado de la cama. Miró ahí, la foto de ella y él, cuando Milo había sido sorprendido por la lluvia y terminó mojado y Shina mofarse de su apariencia, que bien no parecía de galán si no de perro mojado. Y Aioria le hizo el favor a ella de captar el momento.

Entonces sonrío. Shina podía ser terca, testaruda, prepotente, pero a fin de cuentas era ella misma. Y Milo sabía a la perfección que la Shina de la que se enamoró no era una zorra como dicen por ahí. Ella no era chica fácil, y eso lo sabía a la perfección ya que a él le costó mucho trabajo convencerla de alguna relación formal. Ciertamente el bicho tenía reputación de Casanova, pero su corazón ya estaba sellado bajo llave. Sonrió con ternura y se reprendió a sí mismo por dudar de ella. Era un estúpido.

Se levantó de su lugar dispuesto a irse, pero miró que del cajón de este mismo mueble sobresalía algo. Lo abrió, era el tallo de una rosa. Era tan preciosa, como las de Afrodita. Y bajo esta rosa, había una carta. De inmediato la tomó y leyó. Cuando terminó de leer, recordó a la perfección que Shina tenía esa rosa y esa carta entre sus manos mientras Aioria la abrazaba, pero por esa posición no lo había notado con claridad. Estallando en furia, indignado y lleno de rabia a más no poder apretó los puños con fuerza. Guardó la nota como si nadie la hubiera tomado y salió furioso de ahí. Maldiciendo a los dioses por haberle concedido el nacimiento al León en el cielo.

La carta decía:

"_Desde el día en que te vi, nunca deje de pensar en ti y en cada manera de ser que tienes. Ciertamente eres fuerte y admiro eso de ti, se que tu corazón aparenta ser duro, pero tengo la certeza de que detrás de esa aspereza se esconde un dulce corazón que solo espera afecto. Afecto que siempre intentaré mostrarte, no importando las consecuencias. Ya que siempre te amaré. Y nunca dudes de estas palabras, pues por ellas estoy inclusive dispuesto a entregarte mi vida, sin importar lo que digan los demás. Shina. El león te tiene enjaulada y se tus sentimientos. No permitiré que nadie más te lastime. Ni si quiera él por quien te desvelas, ni si quera ese asqueroso insecto por el cual lloras. Yo no dejaré de amarte hasta el final. Recuerdalo, jamás permitiré que nadie más te lastime. Hasta el día de mi muerte. _

_Nunca._

Aioria no sabía con quien se había metido.

Continuará…

* * *

**Nda: **Salido del fic de Camus y Milo que estoy escribiendo, esta pequeña historia. Si bien no sé cuanto durará pero no creo que mucho, solo quiero hacer sufrir a algunos santos y amazonas. Jajaja, pobre Milo. Últimamente he estado leyendo de esta pareja y no sé, como que me dieron ganas de dedicarles un poquito de espacio.

La frase de inicio pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle.


End file.
